Lost Hope pt2
by maskedstranger1990
Summary: Just when they thought they could live in peace, one of them have to make the ultimate sacrifice. Summary of pt 1 inside. Finished
1. Summary

A/N: I swear some one is after me. Since it will break the rule, I won't repost the old chapters. Instead of retyping the whole things, I am going to do a summary. The next two chapters were the ones that were on for like one day so I am reposted it. By next week I should have one or two new chapters. If you read the stories before then just ignore this summary. I am thinking of doing a character profile page, I think it doesn't count as a non story entry. Tell me what you think of it.

Lost Soul:

A man without a past:

We start with a shaman that has no past, all he posses is his dark powers and a family pendant. He took the name of John and became a wandering shaman. One day, he saved a pair of brothers who claimed to be the Four Fangs. After a few days of thinking, he decided to go to Bern and see if he can recover his memory.

The rest of the crew:

As John made his way across the country, he encountered Priscilla and Erk. They traveled for a while then they separated. Later he met a fighter name Devin who wants to avenge his family in Bern and has a rock for brain, a mysterious sword master named Slash, a nomad named Alex, and Pegasus Knight named Fina and both of them hoped to join Lady Lyndis. Canas then joined the group. That night, after sharing their information, all of them agreed to go to Badon, and then make their way to Valor Island.

The Arena and the break up:

Canas left to meet his family in Badon. Since they don't have a ship, the group entered a tournament that was held there at the time. In the end with some outside help, John won the tournament. After ward, one of his prior opponents, Chris a cavalier, introduced them to Jake, A pirate. They were planning to go to Valor islands. Later Michelle, A Thief, and Jenna, A cleric, also joined the group. On the ship, Jack gave his prize, one of every upgrade item to each of his allies. All but Michelle and Jenna used it. Once on the island, Michelle stole a teleportation stone and an ancient book. Sonia then attacked the group. Everyone then teleported away while John stayed and hold Sonia back. Then Nergal came and almost killed John. Back at the port, everyone thought John was alive, they then said farewell and split into three groups. Slash and Devin headed to Bern, Jake and Chris tried to find a ship, and the four girls continued their journey to find Lady Lyndis.

Twist of Fate:

John got his memory erased, and was put under Harken's care. He quickly learned the way of the sword and changed to the class of a mercenary, then he was sent to assist Jaffar. Nino showed up in Jaffar's place and told him Jaffar has other plans, and his first target was Eliwood. Harken then asked him to deliver a letter to Isadora, if by chance, he met her. On his way he found a Nosferatu, an earth seal, and the pendant in his bag. To his surprise, the pendant revealed a picture of him and Nino together. He then suspected that he was her brother, then he was Sonia's son. With plenty of question in his head, he decided it would be wise to finish his mission first. Later he joined a group, which consisted of Isadora, Rath, and a cavalier named Andrew. Isadora left to meet Eliwood. The next day a fight broke out the castle and Rath's group joined to help. John Tried to kill Eliwood during the madness, but was stopped by Priscilla, Erk and Canas, who recognized him. Suddenly he had a sudden urge to kill them, with flashes of images of times he spent with them. John held back and ran away. Far away Nergal claimed he lost his control over John and sent Jaffar to kill John. On their way to Bern, Fuko, a thief, joined Devin's group. Later the threesome was put to sleep by a bishop. The girls were also knocked out right after they finished off a pack of bandits, which caused Michelle to upgrade. The scene switched to the desert where the two kidnappers stole most of their valuables. Because of the quick sands, the two figures then left. The group woke up and found Eliwood's group and decided to join.

Showdown in Bern:

John fought Jaffar in a match to the death; John upgraded into a dark hero, but was still defeated by Jaffar. Jaffar saw the pendant and left in silence. Later by chance Nino healed John and left to gave Jaffar his next mission. John went to confront Sonia, whom gave him a huge lie and sent him to kill Devin's group. As they reached Bern Matthew stayed with the group and went into the city. Just as Devin was about to unleash his wrath, Slash stopped him. He revealed he was born in Bern and he stayed in the group to stop them. A fight then broke out. John, Julian, a Berserker for hire, showed up and knocked out most of the group. A hero named Vick assisted the losing side. Just as John was about to finish Alex off, more flashes of images appeared in his head. Jack, Slash, and Julian then left. The group was then healed by now a bishop Jenna, but Fina wasn't waking up. Alex stayed to take care of Fina while the rest went to see Lord Hector.

Truth Revealed:

John's group received a letter from Harken to meet him in a secret place. John managed to learn about Sonia's plan to assassin Nino. They then left for the Royal Palace, but when they got there Slash revealed that he was Ursula's brother, and the Ursula and Nino were fighting. Slash and John were about to fight when Ursula was slain. Slash took her body and left. Jack and Julian also left. Later John learned the truth when Sonia was fighting with Eliwood's group. John took the Fimbulvetr shot for Nino and suddenly all of his memory came back to him. Including his childhood where Nergal killed his parents. In rage Nino finished Sonia off. After some apologies John and Julian joined the group. On their way to Valor Island John and Alex expressed their love for each other.

Final Confrontation:

As they arrived on the island, they realized they were far out numbered. John took Fuko, Michelle, Devin, Julian, Vick, and Jenna to start a distraction while the others go straight for Nergal. On their way, Limstella and her army of Morphs confronted them. With some assistance from Slash, the group survived with no major injuries. When they reached the Dragon's gate, Eliwood's group went to fight the dragons. John's group went to take care of the morphs. In the end it was Jack and Slash against Nergal. With their newfound sword, they managed to finish off Nergal.

The End:

During Jack and Alex's wedding, many of their friends showed up. Fuko married Matthew, and Jack decided to stay on Valor Island to make sure no human can summon dragons into this world. 5 years later, Slash showed up with a baby in his arms. He told John someone is after their swords and they killed his wife. John assured him that he is welcome there and they lived a peaceful life on the island without contact from the mainland for a while.

(A/N: I know the summary make it sounds like the story is all about John, but actually I tried to build relationships and character development. Devin is in here for comic relief, so expect dumb comment from him. Slash think of Devin as an idiot, Fuko as a weirdo, Vick and John as rivals, and the rest as average fighters. Michelle and Jenna are supposed to be friends, but Jenna got removed. Fuko doesn't trust John that much. Alex and Fina are best friends. Michelle and Fuko are rivals in stealing. Also as some might notice, I planned to make this an alternate story of the game, heck I even want to pair John x Priscilla. As you will read, later I made a whole new story. Again this story is suppose to be funny as well, mostly insults about Devin, but I had plenty jokes in it, at least I think I did.)

Lost Hope:

A new adventure.

11 years later, Jack, John's son, and Andy, Slash's son, were playing around when Fina came to visit. Fina's daughter Forina went to play with Jack and Andy while Fina explained that rebellious group has been formed in every country. Decided to check it out. Slash, Jack , and Andy left for the main land. While on the sea Jake and his crew rescued them from some pirates. Ashley, Jake's daughter, and Adam, Chris's son, decided to join them. Later Kage, Fuko's daughter, led them to Chris who then led them to Hector. Hector then told them of the fact that Ilia is in grave danger. After some talking, Matthew and his son Kami joined the group and they left for Ilia.

Suit up again:

On their way, Vick and his son Kiro joined them, and Yuna, a mysterious Magician also joined the group. By chance, they found some Black Fangs who said they needed help. Slash, Yuna, Kiro, and Andy left for Bern. The next day, Kage dragged Jack to go to shopping and then they engaged a fight with Devin and three boys. It turns out the boys are Michelle and Karel's, and they are Shadow, Zero, and Hayate. Fuko and Michelle came and stopped the fight and they regrouped. That night Karel, Guy, and their army came to face the group that is suppose to attack Ilia. During that fight wyverns came from Bern, and Jack was poisoned badly. Adam took Jack and hijacked a wyvern and went for help. Soon Lycia troops came and helped them out. They then went to Ilia. Adam found an Ilian camp and stopped there. Luckily the met Fina who then took care of Jack. Just then they were under attack. Florina and her second in command, Samantha, prepared for battle. The group claimed to be from the White dragon, the rebellion group of Western Isle. In the end Lycia and Sacae group came to help, but more enemies came. During the fight Adam found a magical sword that can freezes anyone beside him that touches the sword. He then heard from a Bern Soldier saying that they trapped some people in Bern. Adam immediately thought about Ashley and left the field.

The Plan:

After fighting one of the Dark knights (an elite group of assassins trained in the Western Isle, named Kevin, Slash's group found the Black Fang. With three of their best stealthy soldiers, Ian, Ryu, and Jeff, they went into the Royal castle of Bern. They learned that one of the three kings of Western Isle and King Desmian is planning an alliance to rule the world. With the Western Isle King, Issac, is a dragon named Kyle. He has the ability to create morph like creatures. The king is planning the six swords of the dragons. The Sword of Ligh, Darkness, fire, Ice, thunder, and wind can't be wield by anyone beside the chosen six. They knew Slash has the sword of light, and tried to take it, but failed. They knew Ilia has the sword of Ice, they have the child that can use the sword of fire, and Zephiel has the sword of lightning. They heard that the sword of Darkness is in the Dragon's Gate. The dragon claims that with the six swords they could summon the dark dragon. Right now Kyle's army is attack Ilia for the sword of Ice, and another is on Dragon's Gate searching for the Sword of Darkness. Andy realized that they kill his mother. Kiro touched the sword of lighting and electrocuted himself, but the child of fire, Tim, pulled him out in time. Then the whole castle started searching for them. They made it outside but were greeted by Vaida and her Zombie army summoned by Kyle the dragon. Isaac, Kyle, and Kevin then left for their home. At the same time two more black fang members, Stephanie and Gabby. Later Ashley, and the rest of the Black fang came. Just as they finished with the Zombies, Skyriders (Wyvern riders that can shoot with crossbow) Came. Adam came to the rescue. After a long fight, Adam was knocked out, raged Kiro took the sword of Ice, but he didn't get frozen. Eventually the Skyriders retreated. Adam and Ashley were badly injured, and they had to stay behind. After learning Vick and the others went to Western Isle. Slash, Andy, Yuna, and Kiro left for Western Isle.

The Rest:

The group in Sacae finally realized that there was no hope. They retreated to a valley covered in Fog and rested. Jack, Kami, and Shadow went looking for food. They found a village, but were attacked. Just as they stopped their attackers, they realized that they were surrounded. To Be continued...

Relationship:

Jack x Kami: rivals in cooking. The worst pair of cooks in the world.

Michelle x Karel: I forgot to mention them. They got married and had the trio.

Shadow x Zero x Hayate x Kage: I think the trio each has a crush on Kage or something. I forgot okay.

Adam x Ashley: Typical childhood friends that may develop into a romance pair, unless I plan other wise.

Jack x Andy and John x Slash: Best friends, I mean living together for 10 years does that to ya.

Jack x Forina: Might be romance pair when grown up.

Kiro x Yuna: Don't know what will happen, depends on their owner.

A/N: This one is mainly battles, and of course it is not finished yet.


	2. 14 The Shadow Village

A/N: Lost hope got removed so I am reposting everything. So some of the A/N might not make much sense. The reason was Main reason for removal: "Not allowed: interactive, chat/script, real person, mst, and etc." So if you got any suggestions please email me at , and I will try to lay off the script style, I doubt I will do a good job. Since I can't post anything anytime soon, so I am pretty sure this is going to be a long chapter. Also I realized that I have never said this before, but thanks for all the reviews before it got removed, I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

Seeing how there is no way they could win, Jack, Kami, and Shadow dropped their sword and surrendered. Five assassins immediately came up, took the two hostages, and tied up Jack and the others.

Old Guy: You managed to defeat two of our best junior agents; you might be of some use to us.

Out of the fog, Vick, Hayate, and Zero came and knocked out the three that was holding Jack, Kami, and Shadow.

OG: Fools, do you think you can escape a live.

Vick: We will be able to take some with us, and our friend will surely avenge us.

Random person: How dare you talk to the Elder that way.

Elder: The stranger does have a point. How about we make an agreement.

Vick: I am listening.

The next morning there was a big disturbance in the camp. After discovering that six people were missing, some started to think there is a monster in the area.

Devin: I am too pretty to die.

Fuko: What is his problem.

Michelle: I don't care, but where the heck are they. When they come back I am going to make sure they won't sneak off again for sure.

???: I see you haven't changed.

Michelle: Mike?

Mike: I was sent by the elder to tell you the whereabouts of you sons.

It turned out that the village was called shadow village, and that is where Michelle grew up. It was a secret village of assassins and they have spies everywhere. Recently there have been a major disturbance in the Western Isle area, and one of the island, Cladifos, is going to host a tournament between the youth. Each team will be composed of five male members between the ages of 8-13. The village was planning to send three boys and two girls disguised as boys to collect info for them, but seeing how Jack Kami and Shadow defeated the two girls so easily; they decided to send them instead. In return they supply them with one-week supply of food. Vick went along with them to protect them, and send them a letter.

Dear Friends:

I will make sure that these kids will be safe. So don't worry, but please sent a word to my son on where to find me. I realized that you will probably have more work ahead of you, but please come to western isle ASAP.

Sincerely yours

Vick

Fuko: I don't really trust that guy that much, but I guess we have no choice.

Michelle: Tell me you are sending bodyguards.

Mike: My time has ran out. Then he disappeared.

Devin: Devin hungry.

Unknown to them, at that exact moment, Jack, Kami, and Shadow were stuffing down food like crazy.

Vick: You know we won't be giving you our food when you run out.

Kami: mmf mf mmmmmf.

Zero: What?

Kami: I stole a bunch of money from those guys.

Kami showed them two bags of gold, which is more than what they needed. After that they all had a big feast. After a week of bad food (I like spicy and cake, but there is no way that I am eating a spicy cake.), loud snoring (Tell me someone brought duck tape), fighting vicious monsters (Look at that cute bunny with blood... red... eyes... that is ...charging at us. Oh crap, run, rapid bunny), and wandering around lost (didn't we kill this bunny two days ago?), our heroes finally found Theola, the capital of Cladifos. Six dirty people, with really bad body odor, and ragged cloths can be seen on a hill.

Hayate: Is that a city.

Zero: It must be another trap.

Jack: I don't think so.

Kami: That means.

Shadow: Salvation!

Then they raced down the hill.

Now let's look at our other group from Bern. They are currently walking on some random road.

Andy: Dad, did the dark knights really the one who killed mom?

Slash: You don't have to worry about it.

Andy: Dad I need to know.

Yuna: I see this is a father and son moment, so we will go find a city.

Kiro: We do.

Yuna then dragged Kiro with her.

Slash: Look, I don't want you to fight them, they are out of your league.

Andy: So it was them, but why?

Slash: For more power, it is human's nature. At their core, all humans are greedy. Greedy for power, money, love, you name it. Why do you think there are wars, and fights? I started to think this planet would be in better shape in the dragon's hands.

Andy: Dragons are extinct aren't they?

Slash: Yeah they are.

Yuna: Ahhh!

Slash: What now.

Yuna: There was a big bug.

Andy: --;

Yuna: what.

Unknown to them, from the darkness, a shadow was lurking by. That night, they set up a camp, and stopped for the day. Just as they were sound a sleep, Kiro suddenly got up:

Kiro: Man I really need to stop drinking so much. Is that a guy trying to kill Yuna, man now I am hallucinating. Wait there really is someone here. Yuna, wake up.

Without his sword, Kiro head butted the guy and knocked the guy into the forest. The others soon woke up. Andy passed Kiro a sword and they surrounded Yuna to form a human wall.

Yuna: You know I can fight.

Slash: Not in close combat.

Then a sword master jumped out of the forest. With the limited moonlight, they were be able to make out the dark armor of a dark knight.

Andy: A dark knight!

DK: So she is alive, I was sure she was burned to death. It doesn't matter, all of you are dead anyway.

The dark knight charged at slash first, slash slashed him and left a really deep wound and disabling his right arm.

DK: urgh, that sword, it can't be. The girl will die like her parents. Then he just mended in with the shadow.

Yuna: My parents? ...My head... it hurts.

Flash Back

In a burning house, a little girl hiding under a bed, She saw pairs of feet walking around, and then a scream could be heard, her parents fell onto the floor.

???: I thought there was supposed to be a brat.

???: Who cares, we got the paper Lord Lucia requested, and the girl will just burn with the house.

The girl came out and tried to wake her parents but they won't get up. Then a pair of hands grabbed her and.

/flashback

Yuna: No no no, get out of my head.

Kiro: You okay

Yuna: I need to be along.

Slash: We understand.

The next day the found Therola, to their surprise, they bumped into Fuko, Kage, Michelle, and Devin.

Slash: What are you doing here?

Fuko: Aren't you friendly. Anyway our husbands have some work to do, and we came to pick up our son.

Michelle: I don't see how we got here before they did. When they got two days of head start. Anyway who is she?

Kage: I am tired; can we sleep now?

Kami: Mom!

Way down in the street, six familiar figures approach them. After a few minutes, they recognized them as Vick, Jack, Kami, Shadow, Zero, and Hayate.

Hayate: If we knew you guys will reach here first, we should have came with you guys.

Kiro: Dad!

Vick: Kiro, did you get hurt.

Kiro: Yeah, there was this sword, and it shocks people.

Jack: And you touched it?

Kiro: Yep!

Slash: Long story.

After sharing their adventures, the group decided to rest for the night. After a few days of shopping, playing, and just being a lazy bum, the youth tournament preliminaries finally came. The matches are 5 1 on 1 matches, and the team with the most wins, wins. Like planned, Jack, Kami, Shadow, Hayate, and Zero entered the stadium.

Kami: Jack, since you have gotten better, why don't you go first.

Jack: Sure, How tough can it be?

When their opponent entered the stadium, all of them stood there frozen. Out of the door came five giant sumo size fighters.

Shadow:.. um, are they really un 12 years old?

Zero: Good luck Jack.

A/N: homework is killing me. Anyway there is going to be some fighting scenes. If I can think of something good, then there should be some character development chapters. In other words, character torturing time, you know Jack going shopping with Kage again, and ending up bankrupt, or something.

Jack: Great.

John: Don't worry there are far worse stuff planned for you.

Jack: What!

Suggestions needed. Also please R/R. According to the email I got, I should be able to post again this Thursday; even through I don't know why I am typing this now. Now back to my essay.


	3. 15 The tournament begins

A/N: Okay now I am really pissed, some SOB removed lost soul, and I can't update till next week. The good thing is it was finished anyway. I could upload it again, but if no one cares, then I would just leave it. When I have time, I might retype the whole thing and add a few more details I removed. If this gets removed again, I might just send this via email. Since only 3 or 4 people care about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.

Jack and Bob, the sumo dude, stepped on to the ring.

Kage in the audience: You better win, I have 1000 god on you.

Fuko: When did you started to bet?

Judge: First one to die, give up, or faint loses. I want a nice clean match begin.

Jack charged, but Bob knocked him down before Jack made contact. Bob then took an ax and smashed it onto Jack, but Jack rolled over in time. He then shot three arrows at once, but they just bounced off of Bob's armor. Jack took out his sword to match him in strength, but he lost miserably.

While that was going on, on Valor Island, John and Alex are fighting off enemies in the dragon's gate.

Alex: They just keep coming.

Jack: We can't last forever.

Alex: Good thing Jack is safe right now.

In Western Isle:

Jack: agh.

Bob: Look at you, you pathetic weakling. I bet your father is just as weak as you. One punch and he goes down. I bet you can't even kill a rat, you worthless brat.

Jack: Don't you dare to insult my family!

He got up and went to berserk mode. He grabbed Bob's arms and pulled them out of their sockets, twisted it around, and then broke it.

Bob: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop, I give up!

Judge: Jack is disqualify-.

Jack give the Judge the say-it-and-you-die-look.

Judge: I mean Jack is the winner.

A young girl dressed in all white with two big muscle guys next her: That is our target.

Jack stepped off of the platform.

Shadow: Dude, what was that?

Jack started to produce a dark aura and then give the shut-the-hell-up look. Then he left the stadium.

Kami: Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

Miles away from the fight, John's sword started to release dark energy around it and created a force field around the island. In a flash all of their enemies were gone.

Alex: What was that?

Jack: I have no idea.

Judge: Will the next fighters please come onto the stage.

Shadow: Well it's my turn.

Opponent: Please have mercy.

Shadow: Don't worry, I don't break arms, I chop them off.

Opponent: xx.

Judge: Begin!

Both drew their sword and Shadow charged. Still with the painful image in mind, the opponent decided to play safe and ran away. Suddenly Shadow appeared before him.

Shadow: You lost. If I had been serious, you would have died for sure.

Then five cuts appeared on the opponent's body. One on the neck, one on each arm, and one on each leg.

Opponent: I-I gave up.

Shadow then walked off the stage.

Hayate: You didn't have enough strength to cut even half way through his arm.

Shadow: So? After what Jack just did, they will believe anything we say.

Andy: You lazy bum.

Shadow: Why are you here.

Andy: I am here to take Kiro's spot.

Shadow: What?

Flashback

Kami: Shadow got this one in the bag.

He then saw a figure moving at incredible speed in the audiences.

Kami: We can't let someone take my sister's job now, can we? Hey Kiro take my spot in case I am not back in time.

Kiro: No prob.

Kami jumped into the audiences and went straight for the figure. As he was getting closer, the figure became more familiar. Then it hit him.

Kami: You, stop.

Meanwhile Kiro was about to jump down when Yuna bumped into him apparently running away from something.

Kiro: Yuna wait! Andy, take my spot.

Andy: What?

End Flashback.

Anyway now is my turn.

Andy walked up to the stage, and before he drew his sword the other guy gave up.

Judge: Three wins, Blue team wins and advances into the next preliminary round.

Who were attacking John? Who was the person Kami was chasing? Who was chasing Yuna? Where did Jack go? Why am I asking this when I know the answer?

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, just don't feel like typing. I have four tests this week! Anyway, next chapter will be about Kami/?' and Yuna/Kiro' adventure and maybe some of Jack's. Then the next one or two will be about Jack's and new characters will join. Then character development if I can think of something, and then the finale. So there are like 8-9 chapters left. I wanted to tell you this just in case this gets banned again. Man I hate school.


	4. 16 Average day in the city

Slash: John is sick so yeah, anyway John doesn't own Fire Emblem characters.

After chasing a stranger through the audience, Kami found him self in the corridor leading to the boxed seats of the arena. He heard some movements, but when he turned a dagger already found its way to his neck.

Kami: So you are back for revenge?

???: You guys ganged up on me last time so it doesn't count.

Kami: Does this count then.

He slipped below her grabbing the remaining dagger on her waist, then tripped her and caught her before she hit the floor and took the dagger from her hand and put both of them next to her neck.

???: How did you.

Kami: When your whole families are thieves, you got to learn a few tricks to keep your stuff. Now lets see who is behind that mask.

As he took off the mask, long black hair fell down and revealed a pair of black eyes. Just as Kami thought, it was the thief from the shadow village.

Kami: I want your name, reason you are here, and where are your buddies.

???: Why should I tell you.

Kami: Because,

He then heard faint footsteps. He put a hand over the girl's mouth and ducked in a corner. A few seconds later, a girl in white dress came out with a squad of soldiers not far behind chasing her running out of the Boxed seat. After they left, Kami continued his interrogation.

Kami: Because if you don't, I will cut your hands off. Then I like to see how you steal from people.

???: Or I could scream and get both of us caught.

Kami: You wouldn-

???:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Four guards then came charging in.

Guard: What are you two brats doing here?

Kami hid one dagger in his sleeve in case it gets ugly, while the other is behind the girl's back as a warning saying: "you talk and you die."

Kami: My sister wanted to see what the boxed seats are like, then she saw a uh spider. Right sis.

Girl: Yeah, then you killed it with the two swords you have behind your back.

Kami whispering: don't you want to live.

Girl whispering back: I would just say I was a hostage taken by you. I am sure they will believe it since I am an innocent little girl.

Kami whispering back: Why you.

Guards: Enough, now you two leav-.

In a flash all of the guards were murdered by a group of assassin that just pop out of no where. Then one of them removed their mask, and the girl got all excited.

???: Doug!

Doug: "Ayane be quiet." Facing Kami" You let her go now, or we won't be so kind as we were in the village."

Kami: Fine, I was planning to leave anyway.

Doug: You already know of our plans, so you have to stay with us till we complete the mission.

Another assassin: Why don't we just kill the brat.

Doug: You don't know who his parents are. They can set the whole grey wolf against us. Then you take the responsibility.

Kami: This might be interesting.

After the fight, the group started searching for Kami, Jack, Kiro, and Yuna. Fuko and Michelle went back to the hotel, the trio went to the streets, and Slash, Andy and Kage searched through the arena.

On the street of the city, a crowd was blocking the exit. After some squeezing through the audience, and crawling for one of them, Shadow, Zero, and Hayate managed to get to the center of the attraction. In the center, there was a sword in a stone, and some people that looked like traveling salesmen.

Salesmen: If I may have your attentions please. What you see here is a magical sword that has the power beyond any of your imagination. It has been described in ancient artifacts that this sword has the power to rival dragons and nature it self. For 100 gold only, you are allowed to try to pull this sword out. This is a once lifetime deal, so step right up and try your luck.

Most of the people walked away thinking this was just another scam for money. The trio were naïve enough to try. Along with about ten others, they got into a line. Emptying their pockets for money they finally got enough for two of them to try. After some rock, paper, scissor, Shadow and Hayate are going to be the two. With Zero whining beside them, it was Hayate's turn. He tried as hard as he can, and the sword moved about an inch. Everyone in the audience is focused on the sword, but then Hayate gave up. Shadow then walked up to the rock, with one simple pull the sword came loose. What came after was a surprise to everyone. A tornado came out of the rock. In a flash the salesmen jumped and grabbed now unconscious Shadow in the tornado. After a few seconds, Zero and Hayate realized what happened and started chasing the kidnappers, but they were too late and soon lost sight of them.

Somewhere in the city, inside a abandon shop:

The salesman: We have the kid sir.

???: Excellent, with the child of Wind on our side, the White Dragon will finally achieve it's wish.

Jack on the other hand has just woken up from his weird state.

Jack thinking: Where am I, why am I here. What the heck am I doing.

???: Come troubled soul, for I shall tell you what fate has in stored for you.

Jack look at the origin of the voice, and found a young fortuneteller. In front of him was a girl around his age. She is dressed in normal fortuneteller cloth except in light blue color. With a cloth covering her head, Jack wasn't capable of seeing her face.

The mysterious girl took Jack's hand and studied it for a few seconds, then she stated: Just as I thought, your lifeline is unclear. That means 8 years later you will have to make a choice, eternal damnation or salvation. It is all depends on your choice. Your love line is separated into fragments. Expect a broken hearts from or for you. What is interesting is the fact you have a new line forming in the center, I have never seen anything like it. Anyway it seems fate has given you a tough life. If you come with me, I might be able to tell you more.

Jack: Um no thanks, I like to determine my own future, but thanks for the offer.

Jack then left the street.

Jack while thinking about the girl's words, had made a wrong turn and found him self in the poorer side of the city. Horrified at what he is seeing, Jack just stood there. Unlike the busy street of people shopping and chatting he saw earlier. Here the houses looks and smells like a pig pen, covered in trash and some sort of smell. The children are either half naked or barely wearing anything, and they are covered in mud, messy hair, and smells really bad. Most of them are digging through trash trying to find some thing to eat, some of them are sick or dead lying on the floor, and others are begging on the street. The adults are apparently working in the field or dead. Never in his life has Jack seen a site like this. Out of sheer pity he gave the kids some bread he had and all of his money he had on him. Just as he was about to gave them to a little 5 year old next to him, a boy around his age came wrestling the food out of his hands. Out of pure instinct, Jack punched his stomach, drew his sword and was about to cut the boy's head off. Then he realized what he was doing and stopped the sword next to his neck and drooped it.

Beggar boy: Y-y-y-oo-u-u t-thin—k I a-a-m a—af—raid of you. Just you w-w-wait, one day I will be a dark knight and kick your butt.

Jack:...

Jack drooped his possession and left the place. Behind him the boys were fighting over the food, but Jack had more important thing on his mind.

Jack think: Was I about to kill an innocent boy? This fighting thing has messed up my brain. I just want to go home. Etc.

As he was pondering on his thought on a hill outside of the city, a girl dressed in pink knocked him over and both of them rolled down hill, eventually Jack hit a tree then the girl slammed into him, and that was painful.

Girl: Oops.

She then dragged now half-conscious Jack towards the city. She found a busy street, went into a restaurant and set Jack down.

Waitress: Hello Miss, how may I help you?

Girl: Gave me a cup of tea and a cup of coffee for him.

Waitress: Are you sure? Who was clearly questioning Jack's age.

Girl: Ur, don't worry about it.

After a few minutes, Jack came about.

Jack: Urgh, my head.

Girl: So you decided to wake up.

Jack tried to draw his sword, but then he realized he left it on the street.

Girl: Chill, we are just in a restaurant. My name is Kasumi.

Jack: Jack.

Girl: So you are the strong quiet type. You know you could be handy later, so can I hang with you for now?

Jack: Last time I went shopping with a girl, I ended up with four idiots chasing me, and all of my money gone.

Kasumi: Please?

Jack thinking: She is a few years younger than me. I have nothing to do anyway-. Wait I have to meet the othe-.

Kasumi: I finally find you. You are getting out of this place now.

She then dragged him out of the restaurant, on the way out, Jack discovered a few soldiers coming into the building. Just then:

Soldier: You two, you forgot to give my girlfriend a tip.

Kasumi: Shoot, not now.

She then broke into a run. Jack tried to keep up with her, but she was way too fast for him. After a few turns, a hand grabbed him into a hidden walkway.

Kasumi: You came after me, how sweet of you.

Jack: They were chasing me too! And I don't know my way around here.

Kasumi: Right.

Now Jack actually took a good look at her. She was quite cute. With straight pink hair, clear blue eyes, and that white dress she was as if not more cute as Forina. Now isn't time for that.

Kasumi: What are you looking at? Anyway, I can't believe we are being chased for not paying for nothing.

Jack: Yeah, why should they worry about the wealth of a restaurant when kids are starving to death? This whole government is messed up.

In the worst possible moment, a squad of patrolling soldiers eavesdropped on the conversation.

Soldier: How dare you speak such way toward the government? You rebellious brat. Arrest them.

Jack took the sheath of his sword, and prepared to make a last stand.

Jack: Kasumi get out of here.

Kasumi: For your information, I can fight to. I am not some helpless girl waiting to be saved.

Jack: I started this mess, and I will clean it up. Just get outa of here. You will just slow me down.

Kasumi: Fine you meanie.

Then she left. Jack took on the soldiers and was taken down in one blow. Because that he is fatigue, he couldn't even block one attack. In the end, he was brought to the prison and thrown into a random cell. In the shadows a figure spoke.

???: Who the hell are you.

A/N: I could post tomorrow! Anyway tell me what you think of a character profile page. After reading Lost Soul chapters, I realized that I stopped the humor part in this story, so Devin will come back some how. Also I am thinking of writing this in POV of different characters. I might try that next to see what happens. If any of you know the one that is responsible of my stories getting banned, please tell me. I just know what is that person's problem, I mean I am not the one that's using a script writing. Please R/R.


	5. 17 Average day in the city pt2

A/N: I will try to write this story in first person perspective and see how it will turn out.

A Day in the City pt2

Kami's POV:

Man I have been traveling with these guys for hours. They won't even let me punch someone. Doug said something about keeping it quiet and try not to make contact with the enemy. I am pretty sure we are lost, since we just passed the place where I captured Ayane for the third time. I really could use some food right now.

Few minutes later:

Finally we found where the two kings are meeting. After some report from some guy saying Lucia, the king of this island, and Lex, the King of another island, are discussing battle plans. Sounds really boring to me. Anyway right now we are listening to their conversation by staying up on the roof, and this isn't a comfortable position.

Sitting on two chairs while watching the fight below in the arena:

Lucia: You know I have heard that the White Dragons have been a bit active lately. Attacking Sacae and all.

Lex: That is just some BS. I have many spies in the organization, and all they are doing is trying to find some brats.

Lucia drinking some wine: Interesting, so someone is framing them. I think this is old Isaac's work, don't you?

Lex: Most likely.

Lucia: So why haven't you attacked the WD yet. Surely you know their location, and have enough men to take them out. If you need more help, I will be glad of service, with charges of course.

Lex: I have some bad news for you then. It seems to me you haven't realize that 3/5 of our people except the soldiers are in the White Dragon, if we kill them all, we will destroy most of our population. Then Etruia attack and we will be defenseless.

Man why won't they shut up.

Lucia: Speak of attacking; Isaac gave me an interesting offer the other day. If I join forces with him, we can wipe you out. (Lex dropped his cup.) Of course I said I would think about it. So far I can't think of any reason not to, but if we have a family tie, then all will be easy.

Lex: What do you mean?

Lucia: My son Gale has a little crush on your Kasumi, so if they would get married, then I will a valid reason to refuse Isaac's offer, and then we might even be able to take him down.

Lex: Shouldn't we ask the children first?

Lucia: They are young and they have been playing with each other for a long time now.

Coming into the room Kasumi: Oh ddddaddy.

Lex: I see you have come back from your little adventure.

Kasumi: Yeah about that, can I get a slave from the prison?

Lex: wh-.

Lucia: Sure, if you do us a favor too.

Kasumi: Sure anything. Thank you daddy. Then she quickly left the room.

I am really bored right now, oh great the group has planned to move again. It appears some guy is attacking us. Just then four assassins were knocked unconscious.

???: I am Pete of the Dark Knight, prepare to meet your maker.

You know I think I might finally have some fun.

Jack's POV

From the darkness came out three people, one is a bard, another looks like a dancer and the last one looks like a hero.

Hero: Who the hell are you.

Bard: You do realize my daughter is only 9 right.

Hero: he is probably another brat that stole from the stands.

Bard: Shuda be nice, my name is Seig, and this is my daughter and she is named Nina.

Jack: My name is Jack; it is an honor to meet you.

Shuda: Jeez, if it is an honor to meet prisoners, then who isn't worthy to meet you.

You know I am starting to hate this guy more and more.

Seig: Please excuse him; he is a bit grumpy. If I didn't know better, I would say he is the Lion of the White dragons.

Jack: Lion?

Shunda: Don't you know anything? The white Dragon has four unstoppable fighters nicknamed the four pets of the dragon. The leopard who is the fastest, the turtle who has an impenetrable defense, the bear who is the strongest, and the lion who is the both fast and strong. I am unstoppable if I say so my self.

Jack: Um did you just tell us your secret identity?

What an idiot. Just then the cell door was unlocked, to my surprise, Kasumi stepped inside.

Kasumi: Told you that you will need my help -. Now get outta here before the guards come back.

For some reason, Shuda grabbed me and ran.

In the distant Kasumi yelled at me: You know a little thank you won't hurt you meanie.

Shuda: You are coming with me kid, whether you want to or not.

Seig: And we are coming with you too.

Shuda: What ever.

If I have to say anything about Shuda, that would be he can fight. He knocked out every guard, and then he busted down a door to a room. Inside were two old men and Shuda went straight for them. The funny part is the old men are winning the fight.

Seig: You know what Shuda, I want to live, so see ya. Nina we are leaving.

What a chicken. Finally Shuda knocked one guy down. Managed to hold the other one.

Lex: What are you going to do now Lion? You can't kill me while disabling me.

Shuda: I see you recognized me, but anyway that kid is going to finish you off. Kid now cut his head off.

What the heck is he thinking?

Me: I can't, he hasn't done anything to me.

Shuda: You idiot, who did you think made Western Isle as it is? These so called ruler are nothing but selfish, power hungry monsters. Instead of worrying about the hundreds of homeless children out there, all they want is more land. They don't gave a crap about the people.

This person is responsible of the scene I saw, the suffering of the people. Suddenly I have the urge to kill him, like there was a demon inside me. I slowly walked toward the King, grabbed the sword on the floor. Raised the sword. Then

Kasumi: Daddy! Jack what are you doing?

She came at me weaponless, tried to slap me, I caught her arm, and continued what I was doing. With fear in her eyes, Kasumi did the only thing a kid would do right there, she bit my hand that was holding her.

Jack: Ouch.

If nothing else, she can bite. Then

3rd Person:

Kami came falling down right on me, and more assassins fell on Shuda and Lex.

Kami: Hey Jack, fancy meeting you here.

Jack: Can't breath.

Pete: Emperor Lucia!

Wearing normal Dark Knight armors of Gold, Pet jumped down form the roof. Jack, Shuda, and Kami got up.

Shuda: You know a folk saying around here goes like this: When in doubt, run!

Jack and Kami:--.

With no choice, Jack and Kami followed Shuda and got out of the arena, but out side guards surrounded them. Right behind them came the Shadow village assassins.

Doug: Mind if we join?

Shuda: The more the merrier.

Out of nowhere: Devin: Devin to the rescue!

On the roof top Kage, Andy, and Slash are watching the fight

Kage: Um on you sure to trust Devin with Jack and Kami's lives?

Slash: Devin may look like an idiot, and he is an idiot, but you can always trust his fighting abilities.

A soldier flied right past him.

Andy: --;

Kage: wow, he has enough strength to hit a guy that far! Must not make fun of him from now on.

Fuko, and Michelle then joined them

Fuko: Don't worry, by the time he figure out it was an insult, if he ever, you should be far away already.

Another guy flied past them. Down on the ground Devin was using the soldiers as golf practice.

Kami: This is unexpected.

A/N: I am just having one of those days that you don't want to do anything. Next chapter will be about Kiro/Yuna once I can think of something for them.


	6. 18 Average day in the city pt3

A/N: I decide to drop the POV thing. All yeah I am basically doing a Kiro/Yuna pairing, that is if the two writers don't have a problem with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fire Emblem.

A day in the city pt3

Kiro went after Yuna. He bumped into 20 people, tripped 10 times, and slammed into poles 5 times. Basically he is in a really mess. Finally he caught up to Yuna on the edge of the forests.

Kiro panting: Why.... Why .. were .. you ... running.

Yuna in a hushed voice: Those men, the bad men, they are after me.

Freaked out Kami: Oooookay.

Two figures then overshadowed them. By the gold armor, and and their equipments, Kiro recognized them as two of the dark knights. One has jet black hair, and tied it into a little ponytail, with the same colored eyes. Behind him he has an ax and a lance that are placed to form an X. The other one is apparently a girl. With her flaming red hair cut short, and green eyes, she stood over them prepared to counterattack. With a short dagger strapped to her belt, and a huge books in her arm, Kiro has no idea what class she is in.

Guy: So we finally find her. Oh look Resha, she has a little friend with her.

Resha: How cute, but Haja we have to kill them now. I still can't believe you got beaten a bunch of kids.

Kiro trying to get more time: Let Yuna go and I will fight you.

Haja: But you see it is her we are after. So scram.

Over the hill a little child came running down the hill. As he/she gets closer, Kiro recognized him as Shadow.

Shadow talking to no one in particular: "Leave me alone." He then slammed his head into Resha's armor a big bump came out on the top of his head. "Ouch." And then staggered his way to Kiro's side. "Hello Mr.duck."

Kiro: Why am I surrounded with weirdoes? How did you get here in the first place?

Shadow: Never lock a thief in a cell and leave him there. That's just stupid. Who doesn't know that thieves can pick locks?

Kiro: Rrright. Thinking:"what the heck is he talking about?"

Haja: Enough chitchat. All three of you are dead.

Just then two bodies landed right on top of the two knights. (See last chapter, where Devin was fighting.)

Kiro: --; We should leave right now. Yuna, Shadow, let's go. Yuna.

Yuna shaking in fear with tears in her eyes: They are going to kill the ones I care about again, and I will be all alone again. I don't want to be alone again. I don't want to live in a world of loneliness and depression. I....I don't want to live through that again. As she spoke the words, tears started to flow down her cheeks

Kiro shocked at her revelation, finally talked: I have always lived with my parents and my friends, so I can't relate to your feelings, but I can't even imagine living without friends. All I know is that I will always be by your side, and so will the rest of the gang. So if those two ever face us again, I am sure we will finish them off. Right Shadow?

Shadow still recovering x.x: I like pie.

Kiro:--

Yuna: You promise.

Kiro: I promise.

On the other hand, a crowd has formed in the city to see the amazing Devin.

Devin singing: I am playing golf with idiots all day long.

The citizens actually thought this was an act and they are all cheering.

Fuko: Uh, is it just me or did Devin actually said a complete sentence.

Michelle: Trust me, I am equally shocked.

Doug: Why isn't he in our database?

Ayane: We thought he was too stupid to fight.

Pete the Dark Knight: What is the rocket out here. You(pointing to the Shadow villagers )now you shall face defeat.

Kami: I am out of here.

Pete charged at Devin and punched him straight through random houses, and knocked him out. Seeing now a dark Knight has appeared, Slash went down to confront him. Slash unsheathed his sword and split him self into five, and attacked Pete, Pete blocked all five of the attack. Amazed at his speed Slash jumped back, but Pete was immediately upon him. He tried to punch Slash, but he slashed his sword, destroyed the glove and Pete's armor.

Jack: Now without protection, Mr. Slash will win for sure.

Shuda: I don't think so, the dark knight's armors are not to protect them selves, but to protect us. The armor, and I bet the gloves as well must weigh tons, without them, they will posses unimaginable speeds and strength. So good luck, I am out of here.

As he left the street, Pete started to commence his attacks. He punched Slash and sent him flying straight to the wall around the arena, he then appeared at the wall before Slash fell there and kicked him straight up. Now Slash is flying up then Pete jumped 10 ft high right above Slash.

Pete in a pissed off voice: You should have never interfered.

He continued by punching Slash straight into the grounds. He finished the attack off by throwing two daggers straight at Slash. Jack and Andy jumped, and in midair, swiped the sword off course, but it resulted Jack getting a scar on his right hand, and Andy on his left hand. Pete then landed.

Pete: You two brats are going to pay.

In front of Pete Kevin appeared.

Kevin: Do what you want with the other one, the green head is mine.

Jack: Bring it.

Kevin: You are mistaken my boy. You will become my apprentice.

Andy: What?

Pete: What did you think this tournament is about? It is nothing but for us to pick our apprentice and raise the next generation of Dark Knights.

Doug: We never heard of that.

Kevin: What, you expected us to leak info out to second-rate spies.

Ayane really mad: What did you say.

Just then, a circle of shadow appeared near them and Kyle came out of it.

Kyle: The time has come. He then dragged Jack, Andy, Slash, Kami, Pete, Kevin, Devin, and the Shadow villagers into the darkness. Just a few miles away, Kiro, Yuna, and Shadow are also dragged into the shadow. In Lycia, Adam, Ashley, and Canas, In Bern the hard working prince Zephiel, and the bored Tim were are sucked into a dark portal beneath them.

On the roof of the random house, the gang is completely confused.

Fuko really confused: So, was that the kyle guy Yuna was talking about.

Michelle: I guess.

Behind them, Hayate and Zero jumped from one roof to another. Finally, they reached her.

Hayate panting: Mom, Shadow has been kidnapped!

Michelle: What!? The dragon guy must be behind this. I guess I will have to use this now.

Michelle takes out a transparent stone from one of her pocket.

Kage: It's so pretty.

Michelle putting it out of Kage's reach: Don't you dare to steal it. It is a teleportation stone I stole some time back.

Fuko: What can we do with that?

Michelle: Kyle wanted to release a dragon right, so the only place that can let a dragon into this realm is the -.

Fuko: Dragon's Gate, I knew that.

Zero: Let's go then. This will be fun!

Michelle holding the stone in front of her: Here we go!

Nothing happened.

Michelle: How does this thing work again?

Everyone -.-;

Michelle: Now I remember! To Dragon's Gate!

A small portal opened beneath them and sucked all of them inside.

A/N: Sorry about the past crappy chapters, my grandmother died two weeks ago, so I was in a bad mood. I made a bunch of changes to the story, Shadow was supposed to have an adventure of his own, but it would spoil the surprise. It will be revealed later, then there are a bunch of other changes too. The final battle is about to start, and I will admit this story turned out worse than I expected, and the twice removal might had something to do with it. The next one will be better. Anyway please R/R.


	7. 19 showdown in dragon's gate pt1

Final Confrontation pt1

Fuko, Kage, Michelle, zero, and Hayate arrived at Valor Island, but at the other side of the Dragon's Gate. As far as they can see, they are trapped in a mountain range. At their arrival, Kage went straight for the teleportation ball.

Kage: Can I have it? Please, pretty please?

Michelle: Fine, as long as you don't brea-.

Kage accidentally dropped the ball, it shatters into tiny pieces and the wind blew it away. In rage, Michelle charged at Kage only to be held back by her sons.

Michelle yelling: Let me at her!

Hayate: I think we have more important stuff to worry about?

Michelle: Fine, but she has to pay 100000golds in return.

Kage: 100000gold! That is.

Fuko put a hand over her mouth and filled in: absolutely reasonable!

As the group traveled forward, with constant death stares between the two thieves, they reached the foot of a mountain only to be stopped by an old man.

Hayate: Look old man, we are in a hurry so please move it.

Old man: I will only if you answer my question.

Zero: Shoot.

Old man: How do you move an elephant up a mountain without using any extra tool?

Kage: Politely ask it to?

Michelle: No idiot will fall for that.

Kage: You did.

Michelle: Shut up. You obviously ride it up a hill.

Fuko: It's an elephant, not a horse. I doubt it will corroborate anyway. You obviously put another elephant of the opposite sex on the peak to attract it.

Old Man: You idiot, I can't even get one up there, now you want me to get another one up there.

Hayate: Uh, you carry it up the mountain.

Hearing this, the old man stood there for a few moments. Old man: then would you mind carrying my pet elephant up the mountain for me?

Michelle: That's what this has been about? Why are you here anyway? This place is supposed to be deserted.

Old man: I am collector; I heard that there are rare animals on this island, so I came. Now are you going to help me or not.

Zero: I have a better idea. He walked up to the elephant and said: Look mister elephant, my brother is on the other side, so if you don't move your heavy behind up the mountain, I will slice you into pieces then tape you back together. It's your choice.

Hayate: uh Zero, I don't think elephant speaks English.

Zero: That leaves us no choice then. He unsheathed his sword and swung it around. Seeing the sword, the elephant ran at an incredible speed, for an elephant anyway, and reached the top in no time.

Everyone: 0.0

Kage: Mom, are they suppose to run that fast?

Fuko: I don't know.

Hayate: Nice one, you knew it would run up and made up the other lie.

Zero: I was serious.

Michelle: Hey old man, have you seen any dragons around?

Old man stood there thinking and asked: Dragons?

Michelle in frustration: You know, loud, with wings, and have split toes.

Old Man suddenly got an idea: Those, I have seen some.

Fuko getting excited: Where?

Old Man: Right over there, but from where I came from, we call them chickens.

Michelle: CHICKENS!! WHY YOU DIRTY GOOD FOR NOTHING OLD FREAK.

Old man frightened: I will leave now. He then left faster than the elephant did.

Kage: You guys should let her try an angry management class.

Hayate: It didn't work.

Meanwhile in the center of the island, Slash, Andy, Jack, Shadow, Kiro, Yuna, Adam, Ashley, Canas, Tim, Zephiel, Kevin and Pete are teleport to a stage where there are six circles each with a different marking and a huge circle in the center where Kyle and Isaac stood. With a foreign language chant, Jack, Andy, Adam, Shadow, Tim, and Zephiel were each moved onto a circle where a barrier later formed to prevent them from escaping.

Seeing his son trapped in the unknown device Slash yelled out loud: Andy, attack the barrier with me at the same time.

Andy: Okay.

Kyle made an evil laugh and stated: You foolish mortals, with all the energy these six will produce I will return to my dragon self while obtaining the power of all the six elements and become the strongest living being! Muhahahahahhahaha.

After understanding the situation, Kevin faced King Isaac and said: My lord, at least two of them are selected to be our apprentices, if you kill them-.

Isaac replied: We will have the strongest dragon on our side, the dark knight will be useless, and the world will beg for mercy beneath me. Now take care of that sword master and druid.

Kevin and Pete reluctantly answered: Yes Sir.

Taking no chances, they took off their armor and charged at Slash and Canas. Slash managed to fend off the attacks, while Canas was too slow to do anything before getting knocked back into the forest. With one whistle from Isaac, five archers and five soldiers popped up from the forest and attacked the remaining three fighters. Yuna and Ashley took on the Archers and Kiro tries to fight the soldiers. While all the fighting was going on, the chosen six are slowly loose energy, now barely able to stand, they watched helplessly as Kyle transformed. First wings came out from his back, then his skin started to transform into dragon skin, and his hands are starting to become like claws.

Ignoring the dragon, the five fought on, Canas is unconscious, Slash is barely holding on and Ashley and Yuna managed to kill four of the archer when Kiro fell and got speared five times. In shock Yuna abandons her post and went straight to Kiro side. She almost made it too when the remaining three soldiers blocked her way. In frustration she screamed and miraculously six ray of lights, red, blue, green, light blue, white, and black. The six rays were scattered at first, then the light blue ray hit and vaporized the three soldiers. The rays then begin to move toward Kyle. On their way, they smashed the barriers that were keeping the Chosens captives and broke their link to Kyle. In a bizarre way, Kyle's barriers saved them. Too exhausted to fight the six children lay on the ground.

In shock the half human looking Kyle screamed at Isaac: I thought you said the Dragoon project was shut down and the test subjects were terminated!

Isaac: They were, but she must be the off spring of the two subjects.

Kyle then grinned: This is the perfect opportunity to test my new powers.

Kyle conjured up a barrier of six colors that match the rays' colors. Soon the rays joined and twisted into a giant rainbow beam and hit the barrier straight on. With sweat dripping down his cheeks, Kyle held on.

Yuna finally crawled Kiro, but was too weak and fell unconscious. An archer then shot at now helpless pair but out of the forests, Kami came and knocked the arrow off course.

Surprised Ashley: Kami, you are here too?

Kami: could have joined the fight earlier if that druid didn't slam right into me.

Behind him Canas showed up: Sorry about that.

Slash is now using his glowing sword, but it is still not enough to take down the two dark knights.

Slash panted: Do – you – want – dragons – to rule- the earth?

Kevin: Abandoned as children, raised as a beggar then a soulless fighter, us six knight have no feelings toward humanity.

Pete: No matter what people will suffer, it's better if they just forget it all.

Slash: Yeah, but I still have one person to avenge!

Two shots of Luna then each hit a fighter and knocked them out.

Slash impressed: Canas, I didn't know you were that strong; they were practically at full health.

Canas confused: I didn't do anything.

John then appeared: I knew you would be here, so what's with that freak?

Kyle's barrier on the other hand, was cracking, and the light blue and green ray came in. Grabbed Tim and flew away.

Panicking Isaac screamed: You can't leave, what about me?

Kyle replied: I have no more use of you; I have all the power I need.

With that Kyle disappeared into the distant sky. The beam the dissolved into the thin air Seeing him off, Slash tried to chase after him when an arrow pierced through his heart. Behind him, 10 skyriders showed up each with a knocked arrow.

John: SLASH! HOLD ON, I WILL GET SOME MEDICINE.

Leader: Gave us the prince and you will liv- His neck was then pierced by an arrow.

Riding her horse, Alex came to help: John, leave them to me.

Unfortunately for Andy, he woke up just to see his dad get pierced in the heart. In shock he just stood there frozen. Everyone else was either busy fighting or trying to help Slash; later Jack woke up and tried to comfort Andy.

Jack stood next to a frozen Andy: Don't worry, he will get better, remember my dad is a pretty good doctor.

Andy in a dark angry voice: All he wanted was to save mankind from destruction, and how do they repay him? Everywhere we go there were greed, selfishness, and suffering. I had enough!! With a face full of tears, Andy ran to the direction where Kyle went.

Shadow who was getting up: Don't worry, he will get over it. Just give him some time alone.

Jack: I hope so. What do you say we avenge Mr. Slash.

Rising Adam: Right with you.

The three then ran into the heat of the battle.

Near Dragon's Gate, Kyle made a landing.

Kyle: Now with the power of fire, the world will crumble under the fire dragons' power!

With another chant, 10 shadows came out of the gate and went into different directions.

On Western Isle, where Vick is still asleep in his bed half of his room was then crushed by a dragon claw.

Turning around in his bed: mommy, just give me 5 more minutes.

The dragon then breathed on his face, Vick: Ew, what have you been eating?

He opened his eyes and saw the dragon: Ahh!

Dragon: Roar!

Vick: I was having a good dream too, now you will pay!

He tried to plant the sword on the dragon's head and the sword then shattered.

Vick: This could take a while.

A/N: As you can see, I should wrap the story up by the end of next month. If I don't get much homework like last week. Please R/R.


	8. 20 Shodown in dragon's gate pt2

A/N: I hate my new teachers! Oh yeah, Zero, Shinobi Demoness, and Kagome. For some reason I can't send you email, but these are the G-Mail invites I have left, so use them if you want or if someone doesn't steal 

Final Confrontation pt2

Michelle, Zero, Hayate, Kage, and Fuko with the old man were on top of the hill when a dragon flew over them.

In shock, Kage stutter: w—e ha—ve to fi-ight that thing?

Fuko: I guess.

Old man surprised as well: So they aren't chickens?

Seeing how their mother is getting mad, Hayate and Zero quickly kicked the elephant, and with the old man on top, it went down the hill. After she settled a bit the rescue squad followed the direction where the dragon apparently came from.

Vick on the hand is having a handful with the dragon. After breaking his blade, he basically tried everything he can think of: scratching, throwing the bed, the pig (don't know where it came from), and he was about to bite it when two sword's man showed up. One of them, with a hero set of weapons, wears ragged shirt, dirt all over his face, and looks like he hasn't eaten anything for some time. The other swordsman has two swords, one on each side. He is short around four feet and dressed in green. The two warriors started their attacks, but none of it seems to do any damage. Vick managed to prevent them from being dragon chow.

Short guy shakes hand with Vick: Thanks, the name is Yoda(guess where I got this name from?).

Other dude reluctantly: Shuda(The guy from the prison).

Vick: Vick. So do you have any idea on how to kill this thing?

Yoda: Either beat the crap out of it till it dies, or ran away to form a plan.

The Dragon then used flame tongue and burned down half of the street.

Shuda: I will go with the run away plan.

Vick: Let's go then.

Back on the Valor Isle:

After letting the remaining two skyriders to take Zephiel, John, Canas, Jack, Kami, Shadow, and Adam went to the direction of the Dragon's gate, where they assumed Kyle went. Alex carried Kiro and Yuna back to her house. During their trip, John realized Canas has been hold onto a book.

Curiosity then got the best of him: Is that what I think it is?

Canas: If you mean the project I told you about. This is just a prototype, but it should have enough power.

John: Excellent! As much as I hate to admit it, we are no match for that dragon.

Kami: What are you guys talking about?

Canas: Nothing.

As they gotten closer to their destination, Andy jumped out of the bushes and stopped them.

Jack unsheathed his sword said: I will take care of him. Dad just go.

The group left, and Canas asked: why didn't you just knock him out?

John: He is just going through something, besides Jack should be able handle him.

Andy rushed at Jack and sent punches all over him and knocked him into the trees.

With blood flowing down his mouth, Jack smirked and said: Are you finished now? Let's go and kick that dragon's butt.

Andy in rage: Don't you see, there is no point! We are trying to save the world and how do they repay us? They kill us, just for some money! Humans are pathetic; there is no point in saving them. For all I care, the planet would be better of without us.

Jack, shocked punched him back: Now you listen, at this very moment plenty of others are fighting the dragons. I know all of our friends are doing the same thing. Sure we ended up slaying half of the people we ever met, but the other half is innocent. If this continues, then thousands of others will end up like you! Besides, my family is your family.

Andy: Why should we risk and sacrifice ourselves to save those worthless lives!

Jack: Because we might be able to save at least one worthy life!

With his head down Andy: You know there is only one-way to see who is right.

Jack: A good old fashion fight.

Like they can read minds, they both slashed at each other. Andy advanced a few steps then Jack pushed back, this continue for a few minutes. Again, at the dame time Jack took out an arrow and Andy took out a lance and both pushed the end to the other's neck. Staring at each other as if daring the other one to push it more.

Then Fuko and Michelle's group came.

Kage: Wow, chill. What's with the fighting?

Both of them dropped their weapon as if saying it was a draw. They joined the others and went for the Dragon's gate. The scene wasn't pretty, Canas is trying to cast a spell, John, Kami, Shadow, and Adam is distracting now almost dragon Kyle, with a dragon's head. Tim is still unconscious.

Kami sees the group: Help us, Mr. Canas is trying to create a black hole to suck him in it, and he needs a lot of time.

The group then joined the fight. The dragon scale broke their weapons or blocks all of their attacks, since none of them can use magic except John, and now they are helpless. Most of them soon ran out of weapons that some of them, the twins, started to throw rocks at Kyle. Fuko and Michelle is the distracting pair, dodging the fire breath. Later the trio all attacked the same spot on his arm and managed to leave a scratch, John then followed up with a lunar edge (The hero critical plus a Luna.). Kyle screamed in pain, one by one the group punched, slashed, threw rocks, and what ever else they can do to the opening of the dragon scale. In one swipe of the gigantic claw, Jack, Kage, and Hayate were knocked out cold.

Then they finally heard the words: I am ready, now get out of the way.

Canas then took out a light magic book: I call upon the power of light and darkness, good and evil! His right hands started to glow and then the ground started to turn black, Canas then yelled out loud: give us your judgment, Gates of Heaven and Hell!

Two portals then appeared, one below and one above them. Canas started to flow up wards and Kyle is then slowly sucked into the darkness.

Realizing what is happening John quickly screamed: Canas get out of there, you are being sucked into the portal!

Canas then smiled: For this to work, equal amount of people have to go through both portal. It's a shame really; I was hoping to perfect this technique. Now it is best be lost. Adam, say goodbye to my family for me.

Adam with tears forming in his eyes: I promise.

Michelle: There has to be another way! Stop this now!

Canas: It's too late. Good bye my friends.

Kyle then started to laugh: Do you think this pathetic spell will work! Come to me my children. In a few seconds, ten dragons then flew straight into the portal.

In Western Isle:

Vick surprised: Uh, where did that thing go?

Yoda: This is a good thing, right?

Shuda: I think so.

Back to the fight:

Now Canas is laughing: The portal won't close until it gets its target. Then he vanished within the portal, but with it, the dark portal is gradually decreased until Kyle is stuck. With half of him stuck in another dimension.

John: It appears that the two portals will start to decrease in size at the same. It's a shame he was never able to perfect it.

Adam crying: He is in a better place now right?

Michelle: No one knows.

Fuko: Sorry to interrupt the dramatic moment, but we still have half a dragon facing up charging up a fire breath!

John: He will eventually die of thirst or starvation.

Kyle: Even if that is true, I will be able to summon enough dragons to wipe out humanity.

From above, a white light came straight towards him and the mysterious figure: Not if I bring you down to hell with me! Kyle set up a barrier and the two forces collided and created a massive explosion. Desperately, Kyle summoned three dragons. As the dust settled, Slash appeared next to what's left of Kyle.

Kyle in shock: How did you survive with a arrow through your heart?!

Slash: My heart is on my right side, not left. Andy, forgive your father for leaving you. Now you die! Slash concentrated all of his energy and his sword transformed into a bigger and heavier sword with a dragonhead as the hilt and a white dragon on the blade. With his new sword, Slashed made one final attempt to slay Kyle. Kyle used flame tongue. Again explosions were resulted. But this time, when the dust settled, along with Kyle and Slash, the portal of hell disappeared.

Awed with what just happened, the group stood there, but the dragons that remain charged. In despair, the group drew what ever they have left for weapons.

Adam: For Canas!

Andy: For dad!

Rest of the group: For humanity!

And they charged into the final battle.

A/N: And I started this one and half week ago! I have been playing FE8 for the past few days. It rocks; I love the new upgrading system. Anyway I don't know whether to write one more chapter on the fight, or skip to the ending and start on Lost Destiny. Tell of e-mail me what you think.


	9. 21 Epilogue:

A/N: Guess no one is reading this, I will just go to the ending then .

Epilogue:

After the final battle that the author is too lazy to type. Our heroes made a grave for Canas and Slash. Then begging to say their good byes. When they got to the shore, Alex, Kiro, and Yuna were already waiting for them.

Kage: Yuna! Good to see you well. After what they said you did, I thought you would be dead.

Yuna: Uh, do I know you?

Kage:--;

Alex: It seems when she fell unconscious, she also lost her memory.

Michelle: So what will we do about her?

Kiro: Don't worry, me and my father will find a good place for her.

Characters ending

Yuna the lost soul, Kiro the brave, and Vick the wandering Knight.

Trying to find a place and her memory, Yuna was left in Kiro's care, hoping that history will repeat it self.

Fuko: I guess we will leave then.

Fuko, Kami, and Kage the mischievous thieves:

After robbing almost everyone once, the trio returned home and resumed their position as the spies for the Lycia Legion.

Michelle: I hope to see you guys some time soon.

Michelle the risk taker, Shadow the Child of Wind, Hayate the dragon tamer, Zero the studious fighter.

The four of them returned home in Sacae. The trio along with Guy and Karel eventually became the five sword saints.

Adam: My dad should be here to pick us up soon.

Adam the Child of Ice, Ashley the clumsy archer.

The two of the return home and continue serving on Jake's ship.

Michelle: Are you sure you want to stay here.

John: Some one has to protect it.

Fuko: Pay us a visit sometimes.

Alex: We will soon.

Jake's ship just arrive, and Jake showed himself: Hurry up, there is another ship near. We haven't loot anything for months.

The Departing party got on the ship and John, Alex, Andy and Jack watch them disappear into the horizon.

John the Hero of Darkness, Alex the nomadic beauty, Andy the Confused child of Light, and Jack the child of darkness.

They remained on the island and stayed them for as long as they can. After a few days of searching, they concluded that Slash is still out there. Every evening Andy will wait on a hill hoping to see his father back.

Two weeks later: on the hill.

Jack climbing up a mountain: You are still here.

Andy: What if my dad really did get sucked into the dark portal?

Jack: We all saw the portal closing and your dad wasn't in it when it did.

Andy: Does that mean he is out there too?

Jack: Even if he is, we will be ready, and we will take him down.

Andy: I keep thinking we forgot something.

Jack: It wouldn't be something important anyway.

In Nabata Desert, Hawkeye and Julian is seen with many others defending a sword in a stone.

Hawkeye: We can not let him get the sowrd.

The door opened and Tim stepped in.

Julian: Only the chosen one is worthy to wield the sword!

Tim: You fool! I am the chosen one.

He then proceeded on killing the warriors.

With countless bloody bodies beneath him, Tim unsheathed the Sword.

Tim: Now the age of the dragons have come!

A/N: Yeah crappy ending, I don't think anyone cares. Anyway, I killed Canas, because I thought he deserved a better death that a snowstorm. Anyway Lost Destiny should be up by next week.


End file.
